


La chica de la quinta dimensión

by KalK



Category: Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: F/M, Post-Legacy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 03:56:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12050787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalK/pseuds/KalK
Summary: Esta historia la decidí crear luego de leer el Fanfiction Crazy Trouble With Love Part 2, capitulo 84. Como continuación a esa historia, Gsptlsnz la mujer de Mr. Mxyzptlk lo abandona, debido a que se aburrió que el no la tomo en cuenta y se marcha a la tierra. Para llegar al departamento de Clark





	La chica de la quinta dimensión

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de DC Comics & WB

Superman creado por: Jerry Siegel & Joe Shuster

* * *

Esta historia la decidí crear luego de leer el Fanfiction **Crazy Trouble With Love Part 2, capitulo 84.** Como continuación a esa historia, Gsptlsnz la mujer de Mr. Mxyzptlk lo abandona, debido a que se aburrió que el no la tomo en cuenta y se marcha a la tierra. Para llegar al departamento de Clark

Durante la noche llega a Metrópolis, por cosas de la vida aparece en el balcón del departamento de Clark. Este se encuentra dormido, ella por arte de magia le modifico su hogar. La joven mujer a decidido jugar con el último hijo de Krypton, al día siguiente Clark se llevaría una gran sorpresa al ver todo su hogar cambiado. Ella le confesó que se aburrió de su marido, la pelirroja le dice textualmente que quiere ser feliz, estar con alguien que realmente podría prestarle atención.

Luego de vestirse y ponerse de acuerdo, Clark y Gsptlsnz fueron al Daily Planet a trabajar. Ella le cambió los recuerdo a todo, haciendo les creer que lleva tiempo trabajando allí y saliendo y viviendo junto a Clark hace un tiempo

* * *

 

Después la nueva pareja se fue de compras, mejor dicha ella. Clark cargaba los paquetes, para luego llegar al departamento y ella le cambió la ropa a ambos a pijama de seda. Clark creyó que ella quería obligarlo a tener sexo, la joven mujer jugaba con el. Le dice que quiere que alguien solo la abrase y este con ella. Y así ambos se quedaron dormidos en la cama en forma de corazón.

* * *

 

Ese fue un pequeño resumen de esa historia, ahora inicia la mía...

**La chica de la quinta dimensión**

Margarita Masliakova es Gsptlsnz

Kellan Lutz es Clark Kent/Superman

Crystal Reed es Lois Lane

Mark Strong es Lex Luthor

Hugh Laurie es Perry White

Y Autumn Reeser es Mrs. Doowta 

Escrito por Kal-K 2.0

* * *

 

Noche. Metrópolis

Clark luego de terminar su labor de reportero en el Daily Planet, subió a la azotea y se cambió de ropa, poniéndose su uniforme. Volando rápidamente hacia el cielo, para vigilar el planeta de arriba. Sin saber que algunas personas lo vigilaban, desde cerca.

* * *

Después de terminar de vigilar el planeta. Clark esta por llegar en segundos a su departamento, cuando la llamada de auxilio de una joven lo hace retroceder e ir en su ayuda. Llega un callejón, encuentra una mujer de espalda. Se acerca donde ella y ve se da cuenta que es un maniquí, retrocede pero es muy tarde un humo verde lo rodea y produciendo que pierda el conocimiento y todo se vuelve oscuro.

Una furgoneta se acercó y de allí salieron cinco personas, cubiertas con un atuendo negro. Levantaron a Clark y lo subieron a la camioneta, se subieron para después cerrar la puerta y partir a su destino. Al momento que viajaban, las personas que iban con Clark lo desnudaban. Alguien tomo una jeringa y se la inyecto un liquido, mas fuerte que el humo verde y así demorada en volver en si

* * *

Una puerta se abre, para revelar una celda. Aunque tenía toda las comunidades, lo metieron a una tina de hydro masaje y lo bañaron, para después ponerlo un pijama de seda y meterlo en una cama de sabanas de seda

* * *

Varías horas después

En la celda

Clark empieza a despertar, se sorprende al encontrarse en una cama de sabanas de seda, vistiendo una pijama del mismo material, también se da cuenta que aparte de que lo han bañado y ni señas de su uniforme. Se siente débil, por los efectos de la luz roja. Lo último que recuerda, es la llamada de auxilio en el callejón y después todo negro. Se quedo pensando, quien se daría el trabajo de secuestrarlo?...

El humo verde volvió, Clark cayó tumbado en la cama sin poder hacer más. La puerta se abre para ver a una mujer pelirroja que se acerca y se pone enzima de el. La mujer es Gsptlsnz, se acerca a su oído y le susurra bueno días.

* * *

En Metrópolis esta amaneciendo

Departamento de Clark

Este esta en la cama y se encuentra abriendo los ojos, había soñado el secuestro. Se da cuenta que Gsptlsnz esta sentada al lado de el, con una bandeja con el desayuno para el y ella

Clark, que bueno que despiertas es tiempo de tomar el desayuno - Clark se acomodo en la cama, tomando asiento

El le sonrío, había pasado una semana desde que ella había llegado - Al principio fue como el sueño, que acaba de tener. Lo a aprisionaba y ahogaba, pero en poco día se acostumbro a ella. Debido a esto, tuvieron por primera vez juntos sexo

Ella le respondió la sonrisa y le comento, un poco sonrojada - cariño, eres realmente un animal en la cama. - Clark se sonrojo y le beso la frente. Después de tomar el desayuno ambos se miraron y se dieron cuenta que estaban listos para la otra ronda, sabiendo bien que tenían que ir a trabajar en media hora más. Los ojos de Clark brillaban y se lanzo enzima de ella, la chica sonrió y río. La pelirroja era quien lo ayudo a salir del trauma a Clark, después de un mes de salir del lavado de cerebro producido por Darkseid

* * *

**Continuara**

 


End file.
